


Vampy and Wolfy

by Trans_Sam1



Series: Mpreg [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Imprinting, Jacob is an alpha but an omega for Edward, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Seth, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, break ups, pregnant Jacob, switch relationships, vampire and shifter relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sam1/pseuds/Trans_Sam1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to follow the books for the most part but Edward and Jake protect Bella in a FRIEND sort of way. Jacob imprints... They date.. Things happen... Lalala 6 months into relationship our wolf we love gets his heat and things get saucy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampy and Wolfy

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully going to be a long fic so let me know what you think. Chapters might be a little short but a lot is comin!

I wouldn't believe Bella was with Edward again... Even after he broke up with her. I'm going to confront them. I need to tell Bella how stupid she is for falling for his games and how she belongs with me. I really believe she is mostly with him because he's a _**leech**_... And she wants to become on... Probably just a girl thing that she never wants to grow old. Whatever... I just know she's making a terrible decision and I have to stop her.

 

 

I called her last night to see if 1.) she was still human, and 2.) I needed to talk to the leech about the red haired **_leech_** who wanted to kill Bella. And make sure Bella knew.

 

 

I figured school would be best, that's why I was hanging around all the pale people of Fork's high school, leaning against my motorcycle, waiting for them. People were staring at me, I could feel it. I crossed my arms to make myself look less approachable.

 

 

I saw Bella and Edward pull up in the leech's beautiful car... Man what I would do to drive that baby... Anyway, they made their way toward me. I glared at their linked hands, anger flashing through me. I took a deep breath, in, and out my nose. I choose to keep my eyes on Bella's face, still wishing I would finally imprint with her. God, it was so annoying not to be imprinted... Maybe I should be so I can get over her. I keep my eyes away from the _**leech's**_ face, too disgusted with him.

 

 

' _Not everyone likes you, pretty boy_.' I growl in my mind at him, knowing he would hear me.

 

 

 

I watched as he stopped a few feet from me and pulled Bella behind him, like he was protecting her... _**From me?!**_

 

 

 

' _You're the one she needs protecting from_.' I growl in my mind.

 

 

I don't look into his eyes... Those eyes I know we're hazel. I look at his stupid frown instead.

 

 

 

"You could have called us."

 

 

' _As if_ ,' I mutter in my mind. I turned my face into a sneer. "Sorry, I don't have any leeches on my speed dial."

 

 

' _Score one for the Jake Master.'_

 

 

"You could have reached me at Bella's house of course."

 

 

I flexed my jaw in frustration and bought my eyebrows together, not answering.

 

 

' _You know why I'm here. She deserved to know._ ' I growl at him inside my head, looking at Bella and not him.

 

 

"This is hardly the place, Jacob. Could we discuss this later?"

 

 

"Sure, sure. I'll stop by your crypt after school." I snorted. "What's wrong with now?"

 

 

' _I'm funny. You know it leech'_

 

 

 

"I already know what you came to say." The leech said low that others would have a hard time hearing him. "Message delivered. Consider us warned."

 

 

 

"Warned?" Bella said blankly. "What are you talking about?"

 

 

' _How could you not tell her, ass hole_?!' I growl, not looking at him yet.

 

 

 

"What, didn't tell her?" I ask, eye widening in shock. "What, were you afraid she'd take _**OUR**_ side?" I snark at him, my eyes snapping up to his... Then... Nothing...

 

 

 

All the anger and surprise fell away from me... This is the first time I've looked into Edward's eyes since my change...

 

 

_**I got flashes of images... Edward and I screaming at each other... Us slow dancing in a kitchen I didn't recognize... Me at the Cullen house watching tv and joking around with them... Us fighting side by side against cold ones... Sam angry... My father smiling at us, we were both in matching suits... Edward reading to a child that looked like a combination of both Edward and I...** _

 

 

I snap back into focus... My whole being has shifted... God... I LIVED for the cold one... I knew I would die for him... I blink sharply, trying to gather my bearings. Edward looked confused... And Bella looked worried.

 

 

 

I cleared my throat, completely thrown off. He had seen everything... God... Time to nut up for shut up...

 

 

 

' _I imprinted on you... That's what you saw. I know you're listening to me right now so listen good._ ' I send all my knowledge about imprinting to him. I know he's listening. I really hope he doesn't take advantage of this. I don't want to be used. Then and there I made up my mind... If he didn't want me... I would deal with it. I looked him in the eyes. ' _You want me or not?'_

 

 

Edward looked confused but interested.

 

 

' _If not, I will stay away from you. At least I'm over Bella. Anyway, if you want me, we can try to recreate what I saw before. It's your call, Edward_.' God I'm calling this Leech by his name... I have it bad.

 

 

Edward looked like he was thinking. Bella looked back and forth between us. Then, Edward nodded. "We shall talk about this more later. I will come over to your house and we will talk. I am very curious. We can meet after I drop Bella off."

 

 

 

I nod. "Oh, and fill her in before you leave, yeah?"

 

 

Edward nodded. "Sure, Mutt." There was a ghost of a smile on his lips and he had a teasing... Almost affectionate tone to it. My heart soared and my wolf preened. I couldn't help a smile that broke across my face before I climbed on my bike and sped off back home.

 

 

I shifted, keeping my thoughts guided. _'I have to talk to Edward. Do not attack him or come near here while we talk.'_

 

 

' _Edward? When were you even on first name basis with him?'_ \- Asked Paul.

 

 

 

I shrug. ' _I'll tell you later. Just let the others know.'_ I say before shifting back.

 

 

 

I threw on my jeans and shirt again. I slip back into the house. My dad wasn't there. I figure we should stay out in the living room since my room is small. I start cleaning, wanting to make my mat-cough... Edward happy. Once I finished I sat on the couch and waited for him. I got bored so I turned on the tv. That turned to watching some stupid show about girl drama. ' _Why am I watching this?_ ' I ask to myself.

 

 

I jumped a little when there was a knock on my door. I could smell him. His gross, sickly sweet smell had turned into a yummy, intoxicating smell. I swallowed when my mouth watered at it. I shook my head and opened the door.

 

 

God, he was beautiful. Standing in all his sparkly glory.

 

 

I can't help but stare... On the reserve there was much more sun... It was shining against his skin... Like he was one hard Diamond.

 

 

"Close your mouth, puppy and let me in."

 

 

I snap my mouth shut, embarrassed I had been staring and that he could hear my thoughts. I step back and let him in, shutting the door behind him. ' _ **Puppy**_ , _huh_?' I thought about it. It made my wolf want to roll over and show his stomach, or bare his neck. I had it bad.

 

 

 

Edward's smooth chuckle hit me like bell chimes. Was there anything I didn't think was perfect about him? I shook my head to gather my thoughts as I stood in front of Edward, who was sitting on the couch, looking around.

 

 

I cleared my throat to get his attention. Here goes nothing.

 

 

"You're my imprint. My mate. You are now my gravity, my sun, my moon, blah blah blah. I'm in love with you. You now know all about imprints and I just want to say that I don't want you to be with me JUST because of the connection." Edward nodded slowly.

 

 

"Okay. We can start small... A few dates?"

 

 

I blinks owlishly at him. "W-what about Bella?"

 

 

"She doesn't need to know. She just wants me to change her. I honestly am not in love with her. I just kept her because she was someone who was familiar. I want to try with this. This is important to you and what I gather, you need help. I want to be here for and with you."

 

 

I can't believe him... This is too good to be true. He wanted _ME_?! Not _**Bella**_? Hell yeah.

 

 

"Okay, but it should be fair... I pay sometimes and you pay sometimes. We both get to pick a date and run it and stuff..."

 

 

"Stuff?" He asks, raising a perfect eyebrow at me.

 

 

I stick my tongue out at him as blood rushes to my cheeks. "Shut up!"

 

 

  
Edward raises his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay! But I call first! I know where I'm taking you and when. You free tonight? It'll be a casual dress. I shall pick you up at 7:00."

 

  
He was suddenly up on his feel, grabbing my wrists. His pale, cold skin clashed with my tan, hot skin. I couldn't help a moan escape my lips, the zap between us felt good. It was a little wrong... But REALLY good. I blush at the noise I made and looked up at Edward for his reaction.

 

 

His eyes were almost all black, looking me up and down. I could smell his arousal. His sent causing me to catch up with him.

 

 

I whined and moved closer, pressing my body to his hard, cold one. He was suddenly out of my hands and by the door.

 

 

 

"Nope. We shall save that for a later time. Now, get ready for our date. 7:00 sharp." He winked before disappearing.

 

 

"Don't forget to let Bella know!" I called to him.

 

 

"Already did." I heard him yell back. I chuckle at him and shake my head, landing on the couch with a thud. I groan, what do I wear?

 

 

_God, I sound like a teenage girl!_

 


End file.
